I'll make you twice as wet as this
by singledimple
Summary: Rachel decides to get feisty with you. Girl/girl dont like dont read


"Santa Madre de Dios!" Rachel screamed as her lips collide with yours. The few Spanish words you screamed over and over becoming more her habit now than yours. You whimper as her knees land either side of yours on the couch, rolling the noise down your body, your body sliding down into her lower thigh, the pressure slightly giving you a tingling sensation across your hips and in the back of your legs. Rachel continued kissing your lips, tugging at the wet flesh.  
>"I bet I can make your other lips twice as wet as this" she moans into your mouth, her chest falling on to yours. She begins kissing a path of cherry red lipstick down your throat, onto your chest. She begins to unbutton the fabric of your plaid shirt, falling open easily. She tells you to sit up, as she leans on her calves. You do so, and her hands quickly tearing the fabric from your body.<br>As it falls off your body, and onto the ground below, her eyes flicker to your chest, her breath quickening. She lunges forward, one hand on your left breast, the other in your hair. She doesn't notice the latch at the front, keeping it closed She finds where her path ended, her eyes flickering to each of your breasts, what she aimed for barely hidden by an all lace, black bra. She removed her left hand from your hair and pulls it down to your bra. While she kisses over your chest, over and over, tugging at the skin, she painfully slowly curls her fingers into the tip of your bra, tilting the fabric up a small amount, just enough to bury her fingers in your bra, to the centre. She draws little shapes all over your nipple, feeling it change, and she begins to turn the bra over, or at least get her whole hands in the cups of your bra.  
>She grabs a fist full in each hand, extending and curling her fingers, massaging your breasts. She starts kissing down your stomach, her breasts digging in to your crotch, Rachel purposefully putting more pressure down, for her and your satisfaction. You moan, lifting your chest to put more of your boobs in her hands.<br>As Rachel makes it to your shorts, she removes her hands, mumbling that the button needs to be undone for her to get you undone. She undoes the button, throwing her hands onto your stomach, clawing at your skin, leaving scratch marks and frayed skin.  
>She grabs hold of the zipper with her teeth, pulling it down, shoving your denim shorts to your feet. She grasps the hands that are in her hair, and puts them on her breasts, which are covered by her black tank top. She moans into the touch, biting her index finger, grabbing one of your hands, sliding it down her front, and into her skirt. You watch, wide eyed, not able to do anything. She lets you know she has no panties on by the sheer fact there's only one layer of fabric blocking your view. She pushes a finger in herself, moaning louder, you feel how wet she is, and then she pushes it in and out of herself, moaning your name, panting, her hair falling in her face. You curl your finger, and she moans louder. She leans back, showing you all her glory, moaning your name again, twice, three times.<br>Taking your hand out of her skirt, she leans forward, towards your panties - wet and waiting to be removed. She breathes into the wet fabric "That's cheating, but fuck, I'll allow it". You lift your hips into her face, her tongue trying to force through the fabric. She decides on pulling it down, looking at your haven. She breathes "Gorgeous" as she pushes your knees apart, diving her head. She firstly, licks a ring around you, bringing in your flavors. All you feel is a wave of ecstasy run over you, rushing through your veins. You bring a hand to your breasts, and you fondle with them while she works her magic. She then licks up and down your folds, moaning. After sitting, not moving, she begins to sing into you. She's singing. You can't focus on the tune, though, because vibrations are running through your body every other second. She unexpectedly thrusts her tongue into you, curling it, hitting you right where you want. She pulls her tongue out, lick you twice more, before she reaches to your bra, finally seeing the latch. She undoes it, hastily. Rachel opens her mouth wide, and dives a bite over your nipple and half your boob - the girl has a big mouth! She flicks her tongue over it, biting almost painfully hard, while the other breast has her hand, clawing and flicking over it.  
>"I love the way you fuck," you moan, reaching your high. You go half-lidded, riding out the high, before collapsing back onto the sofa. You pant, Rachel slowly stopping. She crawls up to your face, kissing your lips.<br>"I told you I could" She winks, lying her head in the crevice of your neck, her arms over your chest.


End file.
